Demetri's mate
by felicia2235
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella gets pissed at how much he hurt her so she snaps and goes to the Cullen's house and trashes it in her anger. The Volturi show up and take her back with them where she gets the family she always wanted and finds she was not Edwards mate after all. I know it's been done before but I'm going to give it a try as well. This will be a mature content story.
1. Chapter 1

***This one is a Demetri/Bella story. In my story Demetri looks different then he did in the movies. He will be tall with a slightly muscular build, shoulder length black hair. After Edward leaves Bella gets pissed at how much he hurt her so she snaps and goes to the Cullen's house and trashes it in her anger. The Volturi show up and take her back with them where she gets the family she always wanted and finds she was not Edwards mate after all. I know it's been done before but I'm going to give it a try as well. This will be a mature content story. **

Chapter 1

Bella POV

He left me. He fucking left me the bastard. I wanted to scream I was so mad. He left me a month ago and when I woke up this morning it was like I was finally seeing things for what they were. All month I ran on auto pilot feeling like a shell of my former self but now looking at what I've become in the mirror of my bathroom I couldn't believe I let myself get so bad. I was pale, far too thin, my hair was limp and my eyes had dark circles under them showing that I had slept too much or not enough I wasn't even sure these days. I had lost all my friends thanks to my mood, my grades were shit and my father wouldn't even talk to me anymore and lets not even mention the fact my mother wants nothing to do with me.

He not only took himself and his family that I loved away from me he took me with him and everything I cared about. All for what. To keep me safe. He could have changed me if he cared about my safety, but no he didn't want to take my soul. What a crock of shit.

He's such a self-righteous vampire. I mean come on. From where I'm standing he has it good. He's an immortal, beautiful creature. What's not to like about that.

Well fuck him and the Cullen's.

I left out of the house and got into my truck driving until I made it to the Cullen's house. Standing outside I looked up at the large house that looked to have been empty for years and ignored the pain of the memories I had here and the ones I had hoped to make.

Stomping up the steps I took the crow bar that I got from my truck and with a yell of anger I smashed the windows alongside the door until I was able to reach in and unlock it, cutting myself a little in process but the pain didn't register. I was too pissed and running on adrenaline now.

Making my way inside I walked around for a moment down stairs. There were sheets covering the furniture and no signs of the mess that was left over from the birthday party I didn't even want that ruined everything. With a new surge of anger I went to work. I wanted to destroy everything here. Even though I knew they could buy it back I still wanted to make a statement. I was so involved that I didn't notice I was being watched until a while later.

Demetri POV

Ugh I fucking hate having to check up on these poor excuse for Vampires. But since Aro hasn't heard from Carlisle in a while he was getting worried they were up to no good, so here we are. Jane, Alec, Felix and I driving up the long driveway they led to the Cullen's last known whereabouts.

"Looks like we got company." Jane said pulling my thoughts away and towards the old beat up truck parked in the driveway. Getting out we could tell the visitor was human and was doing quite the damage on the inside.

Speeding into the front door we stood there in stunned silence at the petite human taking a crow bar to the Cullen's belongings, yelling and screaming things about betrayal and being left behind.

Looking her over I could see she was a beautiful girl but she had let herself go a little. Taking a deep breath I gasp causing my other guard members to look at me in question.

"My mate." I whispered to them and their eyes widened in disbelief knowing how long I had been searching for her and here she was in the home of the Vampires we were sent to look in on.

See when a Male vampire finds his mate whether they be Human or Vampire they know right away by their scent, a scent unique to only them. She may smell good to others but to her mate she's unbelievable and irresistible.

"Damn she smells good." I heard Felix comment and I gave him a low growl in warning. She was mine.

Rolling his eyes at me he replied. "She's bleeding too." He said ignoring my growl but I know he got it. He had the same protective and possessiveness with his mate Heidi. It was natural for the Male to be extremely possessive of their mates and once the female is turned they too take on a possessive nature with us. It's our natural reaction.

Turning back to my human I too saw her hand was bleeding slightly and there was blood on the window by the door where she reached in to open it after smashing out all of the windows. Smirking at her feisty nature I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Snapping her head in our direction her eyes widened and she groaned.

"Great. More Vampires. Just what I need." She whispered before turning her back to us and climbing the stairs smashing things as she went.

"She knows." Alec commented and I nodded.

"From what I gather the Cullen's must have had some kind of relationship with her before they left and she must have found out from them. From the looks of it she took their leaving pretty hard." I replied and Jane snorted.

"You think. Look at this place." She said before a large vase came flying over the balcony and smashing in front of us. Looking up we saw the human give a satisfied nod before disappearing again to continue her rant.

"I like her." Jane commented smirking and the others nodded. She was very amusing.

Following the trail of destruction we made our way up three flights of stairs to a room that she was now working over. The scent of her was all over this particular room telling us she had been here many times before. She was in the process of throwing everything off the many shelves in the room and stomping of the cds and nick knack's as she went.

"You missed this shelf." Felix commented in humor drawing her attention to us again and to where he was pointing to a smaller shelf behind her. Nodding in thanks she went to that shelf as well. Once this room was effectively destroyed she collapsed in exhaustion on the ground, breathing hard and crying.

Kneeling down in front of her I took my finger and raised to chin until her chocolate brown eyes met my red ones.

"Now that you're done. Care to tell us who you are? How you know about Vampires? And why you were destroying this place?" I ask her.

"Who. Who are you?" she ask in reply.

"My name is Demetri, the big guys is Felix and the twins are Jane and Alec and were from the Volturi sent by our masters to check in on the Cullen's." I told her and she flinched at the mention of the Cullen's and nodded.

"That's what I figured. My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. I dated Edward Cullen since I first moved here a few months ago. I know what you are from them and I trashed this place because the fucking bastard left me in the woods and destroyed my life, taking his family that I cared about with him." She said spatting the end of her rant in anger as more tears fell down her beautiful face.

Glancing over to Jane she nodded before going out of the room to call Master Aro to explain what we found as I turned and took my human into my arms to calm her down.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she whispered and I chuckled.

"No. but you will have to come with us back to Italy to see the masters. They're going to want to know about you and what the Cullen's did. Then the Cullen's will have to be punished for breaking the law." I explained and she nodded.

"Good most of them deserve it. I don't want to stay here anymore. I hate it here. What's going to happen to me though?" she ask.

"You'll be turned I'm sure. Which is what the Cullen's should have done to begin with." I told her.

"I begged him to turn me, over and over again. But he always refused." She explained and we all frowned in confusion as to why he would refuse her request.

"Did he say why?" Jane ask her ear still to the phone where I could tell Aro and maybe the other two masters were listening on the other end.

"Kept saying some shit about not wanting to ruin my soul." She replied and we all scoffed at the idiot.

"Aro says we bring her." Jane replied after hanging up the phone. Nodding I stood with Isabella in my arms.

"Come my little human. Time to go." I told her.

"You human?" she ask and I smirked.

"That's a talk for later but Yes you belong to me." I told her but didn't give her further explanation as we went to the car quickly and sped off toward the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The plane ride home was quite. I made Isabella or Bella as she ask us to call her, eat and then she went straight to sleep for most of the ride.

"It's so strange to have a human comfortable enough around us to sleep for hours." Jane said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I have a feeling were going to find Bella to be a very strange Human indeed." I replied as we landed.

She woke up as I picked her up and carried her to the limo that was waiting for us. She actually sat up and gazed transfixed out the window as we drove towards the city.

"Never been out of the country before?" I ask her and she shook her head, eyes never leaving the beautiful country side.

"Wow." She whispered when we pulled up to the castle and I smirked at the wonder in her eyes that were lifeless when we first met her at the Cullen's home.

Walking towards the throne room she radiated nervousness and I laid my hand on her low back to try and calm her some. Not that it worked.

"Calm yourself pet. We're not as bad as people make us out to be. Well at least not to people that we like." I told her and she nodded as Felix pushed open the large doors and we moved to stand in front of the brothers. Jane and Alec moved to take their places near the thrones while Felix and I stayed near Bella.

"So this is Bella. Come, Come child." Aro said from his throne, holding his hand out to her. I gave a low warning growl at him to proceed with caution. He looked surprised for a moment before taking my hand and reading why I warned him.

"Ah. I see. Marcus." Aro ask him to confirm her status as my mate.

"It is true. She is Demetri's mate." He told them and Bella gasp in shock.

"Well congrats are in order I think. May i?" Aro ask me and I nodded my consent that he could take her hand.

When he did he closed his eyes for a moment before laughing.

"Amazing. I have never seen it before." He said and we were all confused.

"what brother?" Caius ask.

"I cannot read her at all. She's blank to me." Aro confirmed and Bella groaned.

"Edward couldn't read my mind either." She mumbled and Aro was really interested now.

"Jane dear. Could you try." He ask and I growled at that.

"We mean no harm just for a second Demetri I want to see how much she can block. That is all." He said and I nodded but shot a warning glare at Jane.

Jane gave a nod before focusing on Bella. Nothing happened and Jane huffed.

"Nothing." She told Aro who clapped in glee.

"Looks like we have found a new member of our guard, if you'd like to join us, of course?" He ask and she nodded.

"Good, Good. You my dear will be an amazing vampire. Now tell me all about your relationship with the Cullen's. Please start from the beginning." Aro ask and Bella told him everything. She held nothing back.

She told us about how they met in school, how he saved her twice and how she figured out what he was. How they started dating and she got to know all there family members. Pointing out that Jasper and Rosalie didn't care for her to much because she was human. She told them about James the tracker going after her and how she was bit but then the Cullen boy sucked the venom out to stop the change. Which was a huge law breaker there. She told us how her birthday party turned into a nightmare when she cut her finger and how Edward left her after breaking up with her in the woods and leaving her to rot with a crazed red headed Vampire on the lose trying to avenge her now dead mate.

Then I explained how we found her trashing there house and the Masters all laughed at that.

"Aro." Caius said in a growl once she was finished with her story that had all of us looking at her in shock. The Cullen's had really fucked up this time.

"I know Caius." Aro told him.

"They must be summoned and answer for this shit. Not only did they expose us, but they didn't change this human and went as far as stopping a painful change in order to prevent it. Then left her unprotected causing even more or an exposure risk." He told Aro who nodded.

"Yes. That is all true and they will be dealt with. I just have to decide exactly how." Aro said and Caius was pacified for now.

"Hopefully something good. They deserve it." Bella mumbled and we chuckled at how blood thirsty she already seemed. She'd be prefect around here.

"And the Human?" Caius ask and I gave him a growl in warning as well.

"She's mine." I hissed and Caius rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes I know. But when is she to be changed and by who?" he ask.

"I will be the only one to change her." I told him and Aro nodded.

"Of course, of course. Now as to when I think sooner rather than later but she needs some time to get to know us first so when she is turned she will be familiar with us, since newborns are very unstable in the beginning. Having formed bonds beforehand will help with that. I'd say give it a couple of weeks and Demetri can decide exactly when. Until then he will be her guard so no one slips while she's around." Aro ordered and I nodded.

"How does that should Stella?" Aro ask her. Bella who had been listening with her eyes on the ground looked up and nodded with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter to me." She replied and I frowned at how broken the asshole really left her. I'd have to fix that first.

"Show her to the room next to yours." Aro told me and I nodded before picking her up again and running with her towards her new room for the time being. She needed to eat again and sleep before we could talk. And we need to have a long talk about her future here with the Volturi and what she would like to have done to the Cullen's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I awoke feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks. I didn't have any nightmares this time. Sighing I looked around the room Demetri had laid me in the night before after my meeting with the brothers.

It was a very nice luxury room and the bed was heavenly.

Thinking about the past day I couldn't believe how much my life has changed. When I went to the Cullen's house all I wanted to do was get out some of my anger but I ended up meeting the freaking Volturi who aren't all that bad, then I was brought back to Italy with then were I'll be change in a couple of weeks. I also found out according to Marcus that I am Demetri's mate which confused me since I through I was Edwards mate. Guess I'll have to ask Demetri about that later and decide how I feel about that. But first a bath.

After my bath I wrapped a robe around me as I heard a knock on the door. Going to open it I saw a tall, beautiful vampire women standing there with bags in her hand and Jane with a tray of food.

"Morning Bella. I'm Heidi. Demetri sent me to give you some clothes to wear for today and to take your measurements for your new wardrobe." She said as they walked into the room.

"And he sent me in with your breakfast." Jane replied setting the tray of food down at the small table that was next to the window.

"Um. Why did he do all that. And what wardrobe?" I ask and they smirked at me. Glad I was amusing them at least.

"Well you are human and have to eat. Plus male's always take care of there mate's whether they be Human or Vampire s get use to that and all members of the Volturi are fitted for a wardrope." Heidi replied and all I could do was nod as the drop dead bomb shell quickly measured me and left clothes in the bathroom for be to try on.

I was surprised at how much I liked the clothes. They were designer or course but not overly flashy like that Alice use to force me into. They were normal clothes but still very nice and comfortable.

"Looks good. Now here is your chocker. You must never take this off." Heidi said slipping behind me and attaching this chocker necklace to me. Turning around I saw it was a lot like the ones Jane and Heidi wear but slightly different. Looking at them for answers Heidi replied.

"It's the Volturi guard crest. Aro had it made. We all wear one that shows our status. Yours like mine matches the one our mates were showing that not only are we part of the guard but we are mated to a high ranking guard member. In your cause the head of the whole guard." She told me and I nodded figuring I'd ask Demetri more about this mate business later.

"Who is your mate?" I ask Heidi and she smiled.

"Felix." She said and I nodded. I remembered him from before. He was the very large Vampire.

They left shortly after that and I sat down and ate my breakfast in peace until the door opened again and in step Demetri.

I looked at him good this time, since before I wasn't really paying that much attention.

He was defiantly good looking. All Vampires were. But he was drool worthy. More so than Edward was. He was tall but not as tall as Felix. He was muscular but not overly so, his skin was pale as all Vampires are and he had bright Red eyes shows off their diet. His hair was very dark, maybe black and fell down to his shoulders. He looked to have been Greek when he was Human but I wasn't so sure. He did look very similar to a Greek god.

I blushed bright red when I saw he caught me checking him out. Chuckling he sat down at the table across from me.

"We should talk pet." He said and I nodded. Yes we should.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Demetri POV

When I walked in after I knew she had time to finish eating I was pleased with the results. She looked more rested, the circles gone from under her eyes. She needed to put on more weight but I'd make sure she ate plenty over the next couple of weeks. Her hair was freshly washed and she was wearing black pants and a dark green top with my crest around her neck. She looked like a fantasy.

I smirked and chuckled as I noticed she was checking me out and I could tell by the lust in her eyes that she liked what she saw. Good.

"We should talk pet." I told her and she nodded. Eager to have her questions answered.

"You look much better." I told her running my eyes over her body slowly so she could see my interest and I was rewarded with another blush. Lovely.

"Thanks." She said shyly and I chuckled.

"You have questions for me I'm sure?" I asked and she nodded. I gestured for her to proceed.

"What did Marcus mean when he said I was your mate? How does he know? I thought I was Edwards mate?" she ask and I nodded.

"Marcus has a gift to be able to see bonds between people and their strength. He can tell how loyal someone is to another and if the bond can be broken or not. The bond between mates from what he has said is the strongest and cannot be broken. Not if there true mates. And no Piccolo you were never Edwards mate. If you were he would have never been able to leave you and he would not have hesitated to turn you when you ask. When a Vampire meets there mate they know immediately by smell. It has a distinct scent created only for them. It's different from the smell of delicious blood which you have that as well it's hard to describe until you're turned and then you can tell for yourself. I knew the moment I smelled you in that house that you were mine. When Vampires mate it's automatically love at first sight if you will. Your human so you don't feel the intense emotions that we do so your love for a vampire mate will come at a slower pace than if you were already turned. Mates are also extremely protective and possessive of their mates the males especially. Males are naturally geared to take care of their female mates every needs and if that mate is still human the protective nature only increases because the human cannot protect themselves. In our world regardless to how close we are as a coven there is only one person a vampire will die for and that Is there mate, no one else not even there sire." I explained to her and she sat there silently taken it all nodding at certain points.

"I don't expect you to love me right away. Hell I don't even expect you to like me. But I do ask that you keep an open mind and get to know me. Get to know all of us. We're not what everyone thinks we are and we have a couple of weeks to prove that. I'll admit I'm an asshole, I'm ruthless and a prick but I wont be that way with you." I told her.

She bit her lip, thinking over everything I said before taking a deep breath and replying.

"The Cullen's have hurt me so bad, for a while I didn't think I'd ever recover. At first I was hurt that he left and that I didn't have him anymore and then he took his family with him and they didn't even bother to say good bye. After a while I was mad at what I turned into. I didn't even recognize myself anymore and not just from the time they left from the time I met Edward I turned into something I thought he would want in a mate but it wasn't who I was. I think now that my head is clearer I realize that if he had stayed I would have lost myself completely and never able to get her back. Now I have a chance to start over. Be who I was meant to be. Your right I don't love you yet but I do like you and I am willing to keep an open mind about you and everyone else here. I know what the Cullen's have told me about all of you but it doesn't matter to me. As far as I'm concerned the Cullen's are monsters in my eyes for what they did to me and I hope I'm turned in time for there punishment. I want in on that shit. I'll give you a chance one but I have a request in return." She told me and I nodded for her to continue.

"Don't ever lie to me, or keep things from me even if you think it's in my best interest. Don't treat me like I'm some fragile piece of glass that can't make up her own mind and don't ever leave me. Don't act like my father instead of my lover." She said and I could tell that was how the Cullen's treated her and I would never do that.

"You have my word that I will never treat you like that. I won't lie to you and I can promise on my life to never leave you. I wouldn't be able to" I told her and she nodded smiling.

"So when are you planning on changing me?" she ask.

"I haven't set a date yet. But it will not be longer than a couple of weeks. You will be expected to have the diet as we do. We don't condone the animal diet." I told her and she nodded.

"That's fine." She said and I was relieved I didn't have to fight her on that.

"Would you like a tour?" I ask her standing, holding out my hand to her. Nodding she slipped her warm, small hand into mine and allowed me to wrap my arm around her as we walked through the halls.

I showed her where everyone's rooms were, the library which she was in love with, the game room and the kitchen she would be using while still human. Then I took her to the court yards to show her the gardens.

"Wow. It's so pretty out here." She said walking away from me and twirling around in the sun.

"yes I enjoy this area as well." Told her walking behind her as she explored the flowers and bushes within the garden.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Demetri POV

"So tell me about your past." She ask as we sat in the gardens.

"Well I was born around 1000 AD in Greece. I was changed by Amun an Egyptian vampire. I stayed with him for a while before leaving him to travel. I came across Aro who liked my gift and offered me a position here, and I've never looked back. I'm known as the best tracker in the world. I can find anyone, anywhere in the world by finding the flavor in someone's mind. It's hard to explain." He told her and she nodded, eyes wide with interest.

"I don't remember much anymore from my human life though." He said and she nodded.

"I thought you looked Greek." She told me and I smirked. We talked for a while longer. Finding out that we both loved to read almost the same type of books and she couldn't wait to check out the library we have here.

"So what's the story on me going missing? Have you guys fixed that yet?" she ask and I nodded.

"Yes you had a tragic accident with your truck. That way your family can grieve and there won't be any questions." I told her and she nodded a little sad that she would get to say good bye to her family but she understood.

"We're also going to track down the red head that was after you. Once you're turned. I can't have anyone out there trying to harm my mate." I told her and she blushed like she always did when I mentioned her being my mate.

"Will you. Will you teach me to fight and stuff once I'm turned? I really want to be part of the guard with you, but I will needed training I think." She ask shyly and I nodded.

"Though I will be on pins and needles to have you on the guard I can't deny you anything. I'll make sure you're fully trained and capable to handle yourself when we go on missions. If you have a gift which Aro thinks you will, you will need to train on that as well. I can help you with both." I told her and she smiled, excited.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe this place. When Demetri showed me around I was amazed. Liked I stepped into one of my favorite novels. The castle was fucking crazy. I couldn't believe I was going to live here. How cool was that shit.

I listen as Demetri told me his story. He had been around a long ass time. It amazed me the things he had seen, places he had been. It was so crazy to think about.

After our trip to the garden Demetri took me to the library and dropped me off. He needed to check on the training of some new lower guard members and I really wanted to start working my way through the shelves in the Library.

I had been in here for a while and was starting to get hungry so I decided to try and find the kitchen. I think I remember where it was.

It took me a few wrong turns but I finally made it to the hall the kitchen was located. Slipping inside I made myself a sandwich and sat at the island eating while continuing to read.

Halfway through my lunch and book the door to the kitchen burst open and a worried looking Jane and Alec were standing there.

"Oh thank god." Jane sighed and I frowned.

"Uh what?" I ask her and she growled.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Demetri couldn't find you in the library when he returned from training and was worried someone got you. You can't just run off like that around here." She told me just as Demetri came burling through the door.

"I'm sorry. I got hungry and no one was around. I didn't think it was a big deal." I told them. Demetri waved the other two off before walking over towards me. I was scared that he was angry with me now.

"Don't fear me Piccolo. I'm not mad. I was just worried. You're my mate and you wear my crest but there are still some around here that may try and take you from me or feed from you. Please try not to go anywhere alone until you're changed. Alright?" he ask me and I just sighed in relief and nodded. I didn't realize that it could be dangerous here without someone to protect me. How quick I forgot I was still surrounded by Vampires and I was only a human.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella POV

The days seemed to fly by since I was brought to the Volturi. I had gotten to know almost everyone in the immediate guard and I couldn't believe how much I got along with them. I was worried at first based off what the Cullen's had said but I promised to give them a chance and I'm glad I did. They were so much cooler that the Cullen's. Even the masters, which I had taken to calling them just like everyone else.

They didn't pretend to be anything they weren't. They were feared and respected for good reason but inside these walls and to each other they were a family like any other. Strange and sometimes dysfunctional but still a family none the less.

And Demetri. Well let's just say I was having the time of my life getting to know that fine piece of Greek male. OMG did he get my blood boiling and he knew it. We hadn't moved past just spending time with each other but it was still great. He was so sweet to me and went out of his way to take care of me. Just as I noticed all the other mated males did for their mates and it made me feel special. He'd do anything for me, kill for me if I ask for it and I was liking that power I had, that feeling of knowing I had a strong male that would be willing to go to the ends of the earth for me if I ask it. Something Edward never would have. I was falling for Demetri hard and fast and it was scarily exciting.

Demetri came after I finished breakfast and was dressed for the day from my new wardrobe that Heidi brought to me he took my hand and kissed it.

"You look ravishing pet." He purred and I blushed bright red.

"Thank you. What's on the agenda today?" I ask and he smirked.

"You are going to join us in the throne room for an interrogation. Your first one. You were saying you wanted to see more of what we do, yes?" he ask and I nodded. Actually excited to see my Vampire in action, making others fear him. It gave me a sick satisfaction that I was mated to someone so feared and powerful.

"I will warn you that you may know this Vampire. And make sure you stay where I place you and don't try and stop anything that goes on, no matter what ok?" he told me and I nodded as he led me down the hall towards the throne room.

Demetri POV

I led my human into the throne room and placed her near where the brothers would be sitting, leaving a kiss to her cheek as I walked away. They had insured me that they would make sure no harm came to my mate as I was working. I trusted them to a certain degree since Bella had won over everyone here in the main guard as well as the Masters I knew they would all help keep her safe. I also knew she wanted to be here. She wanted to be involved to see what being part of the Volturi meant.

She and Jane smiled at each other as Jane and Alec took their spots near the masters as well giving me a nod that they too would be protecting Bella and that eased my mind more.

"Ah here we go." Aro said as we came in. We were the last to arrive.

"Felix, bring in our guest." Aro ordered and Felix nodded before pushing open the door and allowing the Vampire in that we requested an audience with. He bowed and he came to a stop in front of the Masters.

I knew the moment Bella recognized him when she gasp and Whispered his name causing him to snap his head to look at her.

"Laurent."


	7. Chapter 7

***Quick note. Stella=Star in Italian, Piccolo=little one and Tesoro=darling. I had some people ask this. Thanks***

Chapter 7

Demetri POV

The moment she whispered his name his head snapped towards her and his eyes blackened. He took a deep breath of her scent and the idiot must have forgotten where he was because he actually thought he could get past us. He leaped off the ground towards Bella, I saw Caius move from his seat and pull Bella behind him and Aro on the throne, but before Laurent could get even a foot from where she stood I close lined his ass and pinned him to the ground with my foot.

"You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I'd let you get anywhere near my mate asshole." I growled down to him and Felix hauled his ass off the ground and held him kneeling on the ground in front of me by his dreadlocks.

"What? I don't understand. I thought she was the Cullen boy's mate?" he stuttered and I shook my head at him.

"Nope. My mate. And you'd do well to keep that in mind before trying to get at her again." I hissed and he nodded but I did noticed how his eyes kept darting from me to where Bella was still standing Between Aro and Caius.

"She still smells as good as I remembered." He commented wishfully and I growled.

"Jane." I ordered.

"Of course." She replied before locking eyes with the fucker. I watched in morbid fascination as I always did as he screamed in pain, begging for it to stop.

"So that's what her power does?" Bella whispered watching.

"Yes she creates immense pain." Aro whispered pain. Waving my hand Jane stopped the pain, leaving him panting on the ground.

"Piccolo how exactly do you know this Vampire?" I turned and ask her, she gave me a sexy smile before replying.

"He was with James and Victoria when they came across us back in forks a few months ago. He left not wanting anything to do with James plan and Carlisle sent him to live with their friends in Denali. I haven't seen or heard of him since." She told me and I nodded.

"So, here is my issue with you. We find you hanging around forks where my mate use to reside. This leads me to believe that you were up to know good. Why were you there and what would you have done if she was still living there?" I ask him. At first he clamped his mouth shut and refused to answer.

"Jane." I said again and again he screamed out in pain.

"Please. Ok." He yelled and I waved for Jane to stop. I was in my element here. Yes the masters were in charge around here but I was head of the guard and they normally let me control the interrogation. They didn't like getting their hands dirty if they could avoid it. Aro would always read our victims at the end to see if there was anything else they were hiding before we ended them.

"Well?" I ask impatiently, slapping him across the face as he lay panting on the ground.

"I was sent to Forks to see if the human was still there." He told me.

"By whom? The Cullen's?" I ask and he shook his head.

"No. Victoria." He said and I nodded.

"Why did she want to you scope out my human?" I ask and I could tell he was shaking in fear. Pathetic excuse for a Vampire.

"She…um." He said and I knew he didn't want to give any info to us but he had another thing coming if he thought that shit would fly here.

"Your loyalty to this red headed bitch is going to get you killed. I suggest you give me what I want and quickly, I'm not a patient man." I hissed. Glancing over towards my human I wanted to see what her reaction was to seeing me like this. To my surprise when I looked into her eyes I was shocked to see her looking back at me with lust swirling in the brown depths. She also gave me a fabulous blush when I winked at her.

Turning back to my subject I saw he had decided to heed my warning.

"She sent me to Forks to try and snatch the Human for her. She couldn't get around the wolves. She thought the Seer would be watching out for her but not me. She wants the human. She plans to torture then kill her. Mate for a mate." He said, a deep menacing growl escaped my chest at the thought of anyone daring to try and harm my Bella.

"If I may?" Aro said standing and walking over towards Laurent. Holding out his hand he reluctantly with a hard nudge from me placed his hand within Aro's. Aro closed his eyes for a moment before dropping his hand with a sneer.

"He was planning to help his old friend Victoria with Isabella's torture in hopes of being able to taste her sweet blood. He had grown tired of life as an animal drinker. When he saw that you seem to be no longer living in Forks he planned to drain your father in anger before heading back to meet with the red head and giving his report, though we stopped him before that could happen. He doesn't know anything of what she may plan to do now though as she too is trying to stay out of the seer's radar now that Laurent has told her how all their gifts work. He hasn't seen the Cullen's since that initial meeting but he knows there Alaskan location due to the Vampire he's been fucking, Irina is her name. Friends with the Cullen's. Where Eleazar now lives. They too knew about Bella but left it to the Cullen's to handle. You've been a very bad Vampire my friend. And for one as old as you, you should know better." Aro told him tisking and my anger had reached an all-time high. He was going to die. The look of horror on my mate's face at what Aro's reviled about him wanting to kill her father sealed his fate.

"But she's just a human. She's means nothing." Laurent argued which was the wrong thing to say to me.

With a loud growl I ripped him off the floor from Felix's grasp by the neck, spun him around, and kicked him hard in the back causing him to drop back to his knees in front of the throne where Bella was watching. Standing behind him with one hand on this head and the other around his neck I looked to my human, eyes black with anger.

"She is not just any human, but my human, my mate. She means more than your own life to me and is also going to be the decider of your pathetic fate." I hissed in his ear.

"Tesoro. Your call." I told her. I saw her pause to think of what she wanted. Everyone in the room was waiting to see what she would decide, it would determine in their minds how see would fit in with the guard. But I knew my mate. I knew she was more like me than others gave her credit for.

"Kill him." She said with a spark of blood lust in her eyes. Oh yes my mate would fit in very nicely, I thought as I snapped the head off the asshole that dared to even think of harming my human.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I couldn't believe the things Laurent said and then what Aro added after reading his thoughts. That fucking bastard was going to drain my father. I may not have had a good relationship with him before I left and he may think I'm dead now but I didn't want him freaking drained because of me. That's why I wanted him dead. He had to die for what he wanted to do and probably would still do if they had let him go. Not to mention he would run straight back to either Victoria or the Cullen's and I didn't want them knowing where I was until after my change.

Watching Demetri interrogate Laurent was nothing I'd ever seen before and I was surprised at how turned on I got by it. The strength and power he exuded during was hot as hell. The old Bella that was with Edward would have been disgusted with what he did but the new me. The real me. Enjoyed it. Man I'm fucked up.

Demetri torn him apart and lit him on fire. The smell of burning Vampire was as I remember it when the Cullen's killed James. It's not pleasant. Smells like what I'd imagine burning flesh to smell like only worse and it sizzles. Ew.

"Come Tesoro." Demetri said to me suddenly standing in front of me holding out his hand for me to take. Locking eyes with him I let him lead me from the throne room and back to his room. The thrill of watching him still thrumming through my veins.

"What do the names mean that you keep calling me?" I ask him once I sat in the middle of this large and surprisingly comfortable bed.

"Tesoro means darling and Piccolo means little one. I'm sure I'll come up with more. Do they bother you?" he ask me and I shook my head.

"No I love them. I was just wondering. Can you teach me other languages?" I ask him and he nodded.

"I'll teach you anything you want. It's best to wait till you're changed though. You'll learn it so much faster." He said and I nodded. That was understandable.

Demetri POV

"So. How did you like your first interrogation?" I ask her and she blushed dark red. I swallowed back venom as the wonderful smell of her blood hit my nose.

"I, um. Actually enjoyed it. Is that bad of me?" she ask shyly and I smiled at her, reaching up to stroke a finger down her cheek I replied.

"No. Tesoro. Not at all. When your changed you'll find your enjoyment at things like that will increase. Vampires are driven by certain things. Blood lust, sex, violence, things of that nature. The fact you already are enjoying some of those things just proves you were meant for this life. I'm so glad I didn't scare you away." I told her and she leaned into my touch with a sigh.

"Not at all. It was actually really hot to watch. The fact that you willingly killed him because I said so, it's an intense feeling." She said and I smirked.

"I'd do anything for you my mate. Anything is yours as you wish it." I told her and she nodded. She surprised me by leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine in our first kiss since I found her.

I purred at the feel of her warm soft lips pressing into my own. The smell of her surrounded me. With a groan I took over our kiss. Putting one hand into her hair and the other on her cheek I pulled her closer to me, running my tongue over her lip she gasp, giving me the chance to explore all the corners of her mouth and she tasted just as good as I knew she would. Her moan almost had me losing complete control and taking her right there but I knew it was too soon. She wouldn't be ready for that just yet. But oh soon.

Pulling back when I remember she needed to breath I was pleased to see her lips red and swollen and she was panting with need. The smell of her arousal had filled the room and I growled lowly at the smell.

"wow." She breathed and I chuckled.

"You're great for my ego pet. But you act as if that was your first kiss or something." I told her and she smiled at me.

"No but I've never been kissed like that. Edward would only give me little closed mouth kisses always saying that anything more than that would be too dangerous." She said and I scoffed. Please Vampires have been having sex with humans without hurting them for years.

"I guess that's what happens when you date a 100 year old virgin. He just didn't know what he was doing. Good for me then. That means I'll get to teach you everything." I purred and she blushed so prettily for me.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things." She said after she got herself back under control.

"Proceed then." I told her.

"Your changing me soon right. Like next week sometime?" she ask and I nodded.

"That was the plan yes." I confirmed and she gave a nod.

"Good. But there are a few things I'd like to do as a human before, if that's ok?" she said and I nodded.

"What things?" I ask.

"Um well. I'd like to see the city first, maybe on cloudy day you could give me a tour. I'd like to have a girls day out with Jane and Heidi maybe go shopping or something." She started listing and I nodded.

"Sounds do able. Go on." I told her and she smiled.

"I like to have a movie night here with everyone. Including the brothers." She said and I laughed.

"I'll talk to them about that one. But I'm sure they'd consent." I told her.

"And um I want to experience being drunk for the first time." She said and I raised an eyebrow at her smirking.

"Alright. Anything else?" I ask and she nodded blushing red again. Oh this would be good.

"I want to um. Well. That is." She shuddered and I used my finger to raise her eyes to mine.

"What is it Piccolo." I ask and she bit her lip.

"I want to lose my virginity before I'm turn. I don't want to go into Vampirism as a virgin. I'd also like you to bit me during the ah act." She told me and I gave her another smirk.

"I can definitely do that for you. Just tell me when and I'd be more than happy to oblige. I'll work on the others for you as well." I told her and she sighed in relief before throwing her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Thank you." She said and I just pulled her to me closer and kissed her cheek.

"I told you already. Anything you want is yours. All you have to do is ask." And I meant it. I'd give her the world if she wanted it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Demetri POV

"She wants to what?" Aro ask the next day when I was clearing Bella's Human bucket list with him and making plans.

"She wants a tour of the city, a girls day out shopping with Jane and Heidi, she wants all of us the masters included to have a movie night, She'd like to experience being drunk once and wants to lose her virginity and be bite during." I ran the list over again to him. Caius and Marcus were smirking at me when I got to the end and I rolled my eyes. Assholes.

"Well those dont seem to be unreasonable request. You can give her a tour today if you want. It's cloudy out and there's a festival going on. Talk with the girls about the shopping trip. They will need to make sure to keep an eye on her and I want you and Felix to show them for extra protection. I'll agree to endure a movie night with everyone and I'll make these two join in." he said and the other two gave him a look as if to say he was crazy but he ignored them.

"You'll need to talk to the others about the movie night through I'm sure they'll be fine with it. As for the other two request that is up to you. Your mate your decision. Let her drink but I'd be there with her if I was you." He said and I nodded. I'd already planned on that.

"And are you going to be the one to give her, her last request?" Aro ask smirking and I growled at him. Caius laughed.

"I'm sure there are plenty of males here that'd be more than happy to oblige if you don't think you're up for it." Caius taunted and I growled louder, glaring at him.

"Hell no. I'd fucking kill anyone that dared think they'd be getting anywhere near her to touch her like that." I said and Aro nodded. He was goading me and I knew it. He thought that shit was funny.

"Well it seems you have some arrangements to make then." He told me and I nodded, bowing before leaving. I needed to make some plans.

Bella POV

I was sitting on the bed in mine new room which happened to be Demetri's room as well. After our kiss he had requested I move in with him and I accepted.

Flipping the page of the book I took from the library I looked up when Demetri came in.

"Get dressed please." He told me and I sat up looking at him.

"Why." I ask glancing down at the athletic pants and tee shirt I was lounging around in.

"Were going t start check off your bucket list. We're doing the tour today. There's a festival in town you'd like and it's really cloudy so today is perfect." He said smirking. I squealed in happiness and jumped out of the bed running for the large as hell closet and changing into nicer clothes. Once I was done he held his arm out for me and walked me out of the castle and into the city.

We had so much fun. Oh my goodness. He showed me all the cites. We toured a few museums, visited the local gift shops and book stores. He bought me anything I seemed interested in and for once I didn't complain. I was starting to get use to him taking care of me and it made him happy so I just went with it.

The festival was nice too. I ate a lot of food I had never had before and even make Demetri try some Italian ice, which he threw up later but hey at least he tried it right.

By the time we made it back to the castle I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was fall out on the bed asleep but I took a hot bath while Demetri joined the others for a feeding. Once I was done with my bath I crawled in the middle on Demetri's large bed and fell asleep instantly with a smile on my face. It had been a great day.

Demetri's POV

"So how was it playing tourist with your human today?" Felix ask as we all waiting for Heidi to bring in the crowd of people we'd be dining on tonight.

"It was actually fun. She enjoyed herself. That's all that matters." I replied with a shrug and he nodded.

"So I hear were having a movie night tomorrow night after the girsl get back from shopping." Felix ask and I nodded.

"Yes that's one of the things she wanted to do before she's turned and I plan to give it to her so if I have to drag your ass down there I will." I told him and he laughed.

"Naw you don't need to do that. I like your human so I'm game. Plus I actually like movies." He told me and I nodded.

After that Heidi came in and it was eating time so we slipped into blood lust for a while. I couldn't help but think about seeing Bella feed for the first time. I couldn't wait.

When I was done I slipped into my darkened room only lit by the moon light coming in from the open balcony window. I showed and changed quickly before going over and gazing at Bella as she slept.

She was beautiful, even asleep. I ran a finger lightly down her cheek and smiled as she leaned into me.

"Hey." She said opening her sleepy eyes.

"Hey Tesoro. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." I told her and she nodded.

"How was your dinner?" she ask and I chuckled. Such a strange human.

"Good." I told her.

"Join me." She said.

"What?" I ask and she scooted over some.

"Lay with me. If you want that is." She said and I nodded, making sure she was wrapped up I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body into mine. She sighed and relaxed into me and was out in minutes.

I held her all night. Something I had actually never done. I had never ever in all my years held a woman, not even after sex. Yes I have had one night stands through the years with humans and vampire women, not with anyone in the guard but with random women. I always left right after never staying around to cuddle or hold them. That was always too intimate for me. Something I felt should be reserved for my mate and I was glad I did. It was an amazing feeling to just hold her, breath in her scent all night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. Also Demetri was still there holding me planting kisses along my neck. Tilting my head to the side to give him better access he chuckled.

"You do realize your baring your neck to a vampire right." He ask me and I shrugged.

"What can I say? I like to live on the edge." I told him and he laughed.

"Come pet. You need to have breakfast and get ready before your shopping trip today." He told me and I nodded before reluctantly leaving the comfy bed and heading to get ready while Demetri went and got my breakfast. When he returned he sat with me on the balcony overlooking the city as I ate.

"You'll be following us around too right?" I ask and he nodded. Figures.

"Yep. No way am I leaving your care to anyone. Not even people I may trust." He said and I nodded.

"Plus Felix will be with me. He doesn't like Heidi leaving without him either." He said and I nodded. At least it wasn't just me that had a protective mate.

Soon a loud knock on the door had me jumping out of my skin and Demetri growled as he snatched open the door.

"Damn it. You scared the shit out of her with that fucking obnoxious ass knock." He hissed to Felix who was on the other side smirking at me. Idiot.

"Sorry peaches. Didn't mean to scare you." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"The girls are ready." He told us and Demetri nodded.

"Come Tesoro." He told me holding out his hand. Taking it they led me to the entrance of the castle where Jane and Heidi were waiting.

"Have fun." Demetri told me kissing my cheek. Nodding I followed the girls outside.

"So where too Bella." Heidi ask and I shrugged.

"Not sure. I don't really know much about the shopping in this area." I told them and they nodded.

"Well just take you to some of our favorite places." Jane said and I nodded smiling. I may not have really cared for shopping before but I really just wanted this girl time to get to know Jane and Heidi and what better way than doing something they enjoyed.

"Oh Bella you should try this one." Heidi told me an hour later. We had made our way to a lingerie shop that had me blushing non freaking stop, especially since I knew Demetri and Felix were nearby somewhere and that made me even more embarrassed. When I saw what they were holding I about died.

"There's no way in hell I can pull something like that off." I told them and I knew I had turned permanently red. They were holding up something that looked to be made for a play boy model or some shit.

It was a hot red teddy with matching thong panties garters and socking. Hell no.

"Oh come one B. Don't be a pussy. You're going to want to seduce your man when you're ready, so why not give him something special. Besides I happen to know his favorite color is red." Heidi pointed out. Ugh damn her.

"Were not leaving until you try it on." Jane said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine." I huffed snatching it away from Heidi and stomping to the dressing room. Mortified I slowly worked on trying it on. It took a minute to figure it out but when I finally had it all in place I had to admit it actually look pretty good on me and it would be nice to surprise Demetri on the night I was ready to be changed. I wanted to make sure he stayed interested in me even though he had said mates are for life I still couldn't believe he wanted me like that. But this outfit gave me some confidence.

"Alright I admit I like it so I'll get it." I told them through the door.

"Good, well grab you a whole stock of under things for you to have even after your change. You'll end up ripping most of them anyways while you're adjusting to your strength. Hurry up." Heidi said back and I rolled my eyes. Impatient vampires.

After we paid for everything we stopped at a few more stores getting everything from clothes, shoes to hand bags. More capes were ordered for me for once I was changed and we even got a few things at the jewelry store. The amount of money we were spending was crazy but the girls said it was normal for them to go shopping once a month and spend this amount of money so I didn't feel so bad. I wanted to fit in with them so I knew I'd have to adjust on my thinking when it came to money and shopping.

"We should stop so Bella can eat." Jane said after we left the Jewelry store. Nodding my stomach growled at the thought of food we headed to a small café across the street.

"You guys don't have to go in with me. Why don't you go to the next store you wanted to head to. I'll grab something to go and meet you there." I said. They thought for a moment and nodded. They took one look at the small over crowed café and realized it would probably be best they didn't temp themselves too much.

"We'll be just right down there. A Block away. Ok." Heidi said and I nodded before heading inside and waiting in line.

The line was freaking long as hell and I was glad we had all of our things sent to the castle after each store we left so we didn't have to carry anything. One good thing about this town was every store seemed to have delivery boys that could take your things anywhere you wanted when you spent so much money. That way you didn't have to carry anything. It was nice.

"Hey. Do you recommend anything good on the menu?" I heard someone ask. Turning there was a blonde man with green eyes, muscular build standing behind me. I hadn't even heard him standing there I was so lost in thought.

"Nope. My first time here. Sorry" I told him. He gave me a once over and smiled.

"That's ok. Mine too. I'm Jack by the way." He said grabbing my hand and kissing it. Pulling it back quickly I nodded.

"Bella." I replied and turned back around hoping he'd catch the hint but apparently I was wrong. Man I wish the girls had come in with me now. He kept making small talk the whole time we stood in line and I was starting to get annoyed. I mean how many one word answers do I have to give before he realizes I don't want to talk to him.

"Want to sit and eat together?" he ask after we got our food and was walking to the station to get condiments.

"No sorry. I'm meeting my boyfriend at the shop down the road. Sorry." I said before walking off quickly leaving him behind. Breathing a sigh of relief I started walking down the street slowly, window shopping as I went. I really wasn't paying attention and I wish I was because suddenly I felt a hand come around my mouth while another grabbed me and drug me into the darken alley away from the crowd on the street. Slamming me face first into the wall I heard the blonde man's voice in my ear.

"I don't like being ignored bitch." He hissed and I groaned. Fuck I was in trouble and he was a dead man once Demetri finds out about this. When his hand came around to grab my breast roughly I knew I'd love seeing my mate drain his perverted ass for daring to touch me like this. Asshole.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Felix and I had been following the girls around most of the day from the tops of the buildings. We laughed out loud when we saw how red Bella got inside the lingerie shop.

"Looks like your girl got a few things." Felix pointed out as they paid and went to the next shop. Smirking I couldn't wait to see what things she purchased inside a shop like that.

Hours later we were starting to get a little bored so we began talking about ways we wanted to punish the Cullen's when I realized Jane and Heidi went into a shop without Bella.

"What the fuck." I said jumping down onto the street and going inside.

"Where is Bella." I demanded to them as they searched through some dresses on a rack.

"She needed food and the restaurant was way too crowed for us to be able to go inside and not kill anyone. So she said she'd take it to go and meet us here." Jane said not looking up from where she was looking through clothes. Most people didn't know to look at her but the pain goddess was addicted to clothes.

"What if something happens?" I demanded.

"Easy there lover boy. I'm sure she's fine." Heidi said as Felix followed her around checking out things she wanted to try on, giving his perverted opinion as they went.

Felix and I stayed with them for a while so I could make sure Bella got there ok. After about 40 minutes I started to worry and I had an uncomfortable feeling in my chest that made me reach up and rub it unconsciously.

"What's wrong?" Felix ask when he saw me.

"Don't know. My chest feels weird. I think something's wrong." I told them and I headed out of the store. I knew they were right behind me. We made it to the café the girls left Bella at and she was nowhere in sight.

"Fuck." I hissed as I scanned the streets to any sign of her. The others doing the same.

When I didn't see her I closed my eyes and concentrated on my gift. Feeling the familiar scent of Bella I turned and followed at a human pace trying to locate my mate.

"Demetri." I heard her chocked yell for down the alley. Running fast this time I rounded the corner and saw red. Fierce anger seeking into my vision. A blonde human bastard had my Bella pinned face first into the brick wall and was tearing at her shirt while she tried to fight him off.

This fucker was a dead man.

"Don't let anyone come down here." I ordered the others as I ran at the man.

"You mother fucker." I said giving an inhuman growl I grabbed the man by the back on the neck and threw him across the alley causing him to hit the wall and slide down groaning in pain and cringing in fear.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella had slide to the ground and was holding her ripped shirt closed as she watched. I saw Felix reach for her and I growled at him.

"Don't. Touch her." I told him. He nodded holding his hands up in surrender and backed a way slowly.

"Sorry peaches. He's in full on mate protective mode. Only he can touch you while he's like this and only you can calm him down." Felix told her and I saw her nod. She stood leaning against the wall one hand still keeping her shirt closed. I took my eye off the human man for a moment to look at her. Asking with my eyes what she wanted down with the man.

"Kill him." She told me and that was all it took. I flew at him. His scream was cut off as I sank my teeth into his neck, feeling it parting like melted butter I drained him of every last pathetic drop of blood.

Once I was done I stood with my back to Bella wiping my face off afraid to turn around, afraid she would see the monster I was.

Trying to get myself under control I realized the monster inside me would not calm until I knew my mate was safe. This was not something I had ever felt before, ever experience and I wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Demetri." I heard my mate call me when I still hadn't turned to face her. Turning I flew in front of her and ran my eyes over her body. Her hands were scraped and bleeding from clawing at the brick wall and her face look to be bruising and I felt my body shaking with anger again unable to calm down.

"It's ok Demetri. I'm ok. You saved me." She soothed and reached up to cup my face in her hands. Purring slightly I lifted her up, causing her legs to wrap around my waist and I leaned against the wall holding her to me as I buried my face into her neck, breathing in her scent and knowing she was safe again in my arms.

Everything in me was screaming to claim her and make her mine fully but I knew she wasn't ready for that yet and I wanted to respect her wishes and let her tell me when she was ready.

I heard the others moving around behind me and I knew they were clearing out the body for me and leaving me alone with my mate. She was the only one that could get me calmed down right now. Anyone else I'd only view as a threat and could get hurt.

"It's ok." She kept saying running her fingers through my long black hair and the tension slowly started easing from my body causing me to full out purr at her caress.

Pulling back some I took her face into both my hands and pulled her lips to mine in a deep passion filed kiss, needing to assert some kind of dominance after seeing my Human in danger.

She kissed me right back with fever, moaning when my tongue entered and began tasting every inch of the inside of her lovely mouth. When she needed to breath I pulled back bracing her still again the wall with her legs wrapped around me I took both her hands into mine running my tongue over the scraps letting my venom heal her wounds both of us panting at the act.

There was nothing I could do for the bruise so I just kissed it and hugged her to me for a while longer.

Once I was sure I wouldn't kill anyone else I let her slide to the ground and gave her my cape to put on since that asshole had ripped her shirt open.

"Are you ok?" I ask her and she nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." She said and I put a finger to her lip to shut her up.

"It's not your fault. There are many types of monster in this world even among humans. And you just happen to attract them all. I'll always come for you and save you no matter what." I told her and she smiled, nodding I let her climb on my back and I jumped to the roof on the building before making our way back to the castle and away from the dangers a human could find in the outside world. No more leaving the castle for her until she's turned. I won't have anyone hurt her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***Over a 100 reviews. OMG I cant believe it. I'm so glad everyone is liking my story. Thank you.***

Demetri POV

Once we arrived back to the castle I ran quickly to our room so Bella could wash and change. She smelled like that human and she needed to wash it off so I wouldn't get hostile again. I only wanted to smell myself on her, no one else.

As I was waiting for her to finish her shower I heard a knock on our door. Opening it Jane, Heidi and Felix were standing cautiously outside.

"How is she?" Heidi ask and I glared at her.

"She's fine now. Good think I went searching for her or she may not have been. You have to be more careful with my mate when I entrust her safety to you." I hissed and they all cringed back in fear.

"We know. Were so sorry. We didn't think anything like that would happen. Were so sorry." Heidi told me and Jane nodded in agreement. Sighing I gave a nod.

"Alright just next time don't let her out of your sight, god. And make sure everyone is ready for the movie night in an hour and no arguments from anyone." I said before shutting the door just as I heard the shower turn off.

About 30 minutes later she appeared high dry and dressed in comfy clothes smiling at me. The bruise on her cheek was showing slightly but I ignored the anger that wanted to rise again. The man was dead I didn't need to worry. But honestly until she was turned I'd always worry and even after I'd still worry, it's what mates do.

"Ready?" I ask her and she nodded.

When we got to the movie room everyone was there even the master all smiling as Bella entered. They all knew what happened today so it was apparent that no one wanted to make Bella upset or piss me off today so they put up no fuss about having to watch movies together like humans.

Bella had a great sense of humor and decided we were all going to watch all three underworld movies. I had to admit we all had a blast making fun of Hollywood's version of vampires.

"What a crock of shit." Caius yelled out during the part where the lycan mated with the vampire and got pregnant. He hated wolves and he was apparent every time he cheered and laughed when one was killed on the screen.

I spent most of the time just watching Bella smile and laugh, joining in on the conversations going around about the movie and joking right along with the others. She fit in perfect and I loved seeing her smile. God I was fucking whipped already.

Bella POV

The movie was amazing. Even though I had already seen them I thought it was a great choice to pick being in a room for of real Vampires and I was right. They had a fit over trying to compare talents and species. I don't think I had ever laughed so much in my life. Once it was over they all promised to have more of these after I was changed. Make it like a family tradition.

Demetri took us back to our room after the movies were over. He had yet to leave my side since this afternoon and was constantly touching me in some way, trying to reassure himself that I was ok.

I felt so bad about making him worry. The look on his face when he saw that man touching me sent shivers up my spine and in a good way. I felt protected and loved. Watching him drink that asshole dry was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

Edward never acted that way when we were together. Sure he was protective in a way but never the way Demetri was and it just help confirm that Edward was never my mate. In fact as far as I was concerned he kept me from my true mate and that just pissed me off even more.

"Penny for your thoughts." He ask me and I smiled at him as we climbed into the bed and he pulled me tight against him.

"Just thinking. Tomorrow I'd like to try my hand ay drinking and then the day after that I want to fulfill the rest of my wish. I want you to take me and then change me after." I told him and he looked at me in surprise.

"Your sure. Two days." He ask and I nodded.

"Yes I'm ready. It's time." I told him and he nodded pulling me in for a kiss that had me burning hot inside before pulling away and allowing me to fall asleep. Two more days and I get changed. No more weak human Bella.

I'd become what I always was meant to be. A kick ass Vampire worthy of a mate like Demetri. I couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***Ok everyone. Here is the last chapter with human Bella. After this we get Vampire Bella. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading.***

Demetri POV

"How many shots does that make now, Piccolo?" I ask Bella. We had been drinking in our room for a couple of hours. Starting out slow for her but now she was throwing them back much to the amusement of Felix, Heidi, Jane and Alec who were all in my rooms. Bella decided she wanted to learn to play cards while she drank. So the Vampires all sat around drinking deep red wine mixed with blood and Bella was busting back shots of Patron.

"Um 6 I think." She said giggling. She was already getting drunk. The light weight.

"I didn't know Vampires could drink wine." Bella said after losing another round of black jack while sitting in my lap.

"We don't unless it's mixed with blood. Then it's very delicious." I told her taking another sip.

"Can I try it?" she ask and we all looked at her like she was crazy.

"It has blood in it Tesoro." I told her.

"Ha. Peaches. I'll give you 100 bucks if you take a shot of wine with blood." Felix bet her. Laughing she nodded.

"You're on. Bring it bitch." She said slamming her hand down on the table and I chuckled. Her lips got lose as she got drunker.

Pouring her an over following shot he smirked at her thinking she would back down and he'd win 100 dollars. But my human was full of surprises. Squaring her shoulders she picked up the shot and tossed it back like it wasn't nothing. We all watched to see her reaction and I was shocked when she licked her lips and hummed.

"Not bad. Taste pretty good." She said and we all laughed. Oh yeah she was meant to be a vampire alright.

"Want a taste." She said turning toward me and giving me a sexy smirk. Laughing I nodded and she proceeded to stick her tongue down my throat letting me taste her unique taste now mixed with blood and wine and I know I groaned out loud at that. If Felix hadn't cleared his throat to get us to stop I would have tried to throw her on the table and fuck her senseless.

"HA. I fucking win. Yes." Bella yelled a while later. She had finally won her first hand and was now doing a little happy dance in my lap that was causing me all kinds of issues.

Gripping her hips to stop her I hissed in her ear.

"If you don't stop freaking moving I'll bend you over this fucking table." And she blushed bright red causing the others to chuckle at the human's embarrassment.

"Maybe later." She replied with a smirk and I groaned. She was trying to kill me. The little minx.

"Ugh. I'm done. No more." She told us pushing the bottle of Patron she was drinking away. She wasn't drunk but she was pleasantly buzzed.

"You sure?" I ask her and she nodded.

"Yep. Don't want to be sick for later." She purred and I swear to god I went hard instantly.

"Tonight? I thought tomorrow?" I whispered to her and she smiled.

"It is tomorrow silly." She said and I glanced at the clock to see she was right it was after midnight; technically it was now the day of her change. Looking in her eyes for any hesitation I nodded before looking back at the others.

"Well I think will call it a night. Say good bye to Human Bella and Jane. Let the master's know were doing it soon." I ordered and she nodded. Bella hugged everyone who wished her luck with her change before departing. Leaving me and my soon to be newborn alone.

"I'm going to take my last human shower ok. I want to freshen up some." She told me blushing and I nodded and watched as she stumbled a little as she went into the bathroom.

Running around the room I cleaned up our drinking mess before removing my long jacket and sitting in the chair to awake my mate.

An hour later I had picked up a book a was reading when the bathroom door slowly opened. Glancing up I dropped the book and my mouth hung open. Well fuck me.

Bella was wearing a hot red teddy with matching panties and garters. Holy shit. I was one lucky son of a bitch.

When my eyes finally made it back to her face she was biting her lip in nervousness.

"What do you think?" she ask walking over towards me and standing in front of me. Doing a little twirl I got to see the whole outfit and I shifted in my chair to try and ease some of my tension.

"Fuck. Tesoro. You look amazing baby." I told her grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to straddle my lap.

"I want you to make love to me Demetri. Make me yours. I have fallen in love with you and I'm ready to be yours and join you for eternity. I'm ready." She told me and I thought I'd cry with join.

"I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you." I told her pulling her into a kiss, running my hands up her back and tangled them in her long hair tilting her head to the side so I could deepen the kiss and taste every last inch of her mouth.

Pulling back I reached in the front of the red lace top and ripped it off her in one go baring her upper body to me for the first time.

She was beautiful and her blushed extended down her chest. Groaning I sealed my cold lips over her nipple sucking and teasing until it became a hard pebble. Doing the same to the other I teased her until she was withering and panting on top of me. Her little hands clenching and pulling at my hair.

Ripping the red thong off just like I did the top I moved my mouth back up to hers as my fingers reached down and stocked her clit. Surprised and pleased to find she shaves completely. Yay me.

"Holy shit." She hissed when I inserted one finger inside her and I sucked in a breath at how fucking tight she was. Working her up with that one finger until she relaxed I pulled back from her some so I could watch her. She was a vision. Head back, back arching, mouth open and panting, blush extending over her whole body. She was a seductress and she didn't even know it.

Adding another finger she began riding my fingers moaning and gasping for air.

"Demetri" she whined and in knew what she wanted.

"That's it baby. Cum for me." I told her taking my thumb and flicking it over her clit causing her to yell out as her pussy clamped down on my fingers as she orgasmed for the first time of many tonight.

She collapsed against my chest panting and thanking me for making her feel good. Picking her up I sped over and laid her on the middle of the bed, standing quickly I undressed out of all my clothes before coming back and laying between her now parted creamy thighs.

"You still with me Tesoro." I ask her placing kissed along her neck and chest.

"Yeah." She panted running her little hands up my back and around my chest and down to grasp my cock in her warm hands. Moaning I allowed her to stroke me for a while until I moved her hands.

"Enough of that. Tonight is all about you baby. I'm going to taste you now and I'm not going to stop until you cum on my tongue. Then I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name and then when you're at the heighted of pleasure I'm going to bite you, mark you as mine." I whispered into her ear and she moaned out loud the excitement.

"Please." She begged and I chuckled as I kissed down her body until settled between her thighs. Running my hands up her legs I held them open for me and began licking between her folds lapping up all her juices from her first climax. She was moaning loudly, cussing and trying to rotate her hips but I held her down as I gently took her clit between my teeth and sucked hard causing another orgasm to roll through her and drank her down until her lay boneless on the bed.

It was my mission to make sure my mate was 100% satisfied at all times.

Sliding up her body I took both her hands and held them in mine beside her head pinning her panting body to the bed.

"This will hurt but only for a moment." I told her before kissing her deeply as I thrusted forward, breaking through her barrier and swallowing her cry of pain.

I held still letting the coolness of my cock ease her pain. Once she was relaxed and moving against me I pulled out and pushed back in slowly.

"Ugh. Harder." She moaned and I let go of her hands and allowed her to wrap them around my neck as I gripped her hips sitting up some she bowed her back and I began pounding into her. Not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough so that she knew who owned her body and made her feel this good.

She felt so fucking warm and tight that I knew I wouldn't last long but I was damned determined for feel her orgasm around me before I bit her.

"Fuck yeah." She yelled as I pulled her up into my lap and helped her ride me until I felt her walls start to tighten further.

"Fuck. Yeah. That's it baby. Cum for me again. Mine. My mate." I told her and she nodded screaming out in climax for the third time.

"Yes yours. Now Demetri. Do it." She yelled and I sank my teeth into the right side of her neck just as I hit my climax and came deep inside her with a loud groan as her sweet blood flowed into my mouth.

I drank enough until her heart started to slow and I pushed as much venom as I could into her wound before licking it closed.

Laying her down I pulled out of her and bit her wrist and ankles and thighs making sure she had enough venom in her system. Once I was sure she had enough I licked all the wounds closed and pulled back as her first scream came out her mouth.

Lying beside her I held her against me as she burned trying to assure her that I would not leave her side until she awoke. Talking to her I told her how much I loved her, how much we all loved her and couldn't wait to see what she would look like and how I planned to teach her everything she needed to know, how I would never leave her and would always love her.

I knew how much it hurt to turn I remember that clearly even after all these years and I hated causing her this pain but there was no way around it so I tried to ease it as much as I could. I just had to wait until it was over and my beautiful Vampire mate awoke to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella POV

The burning was far more intense then I remember it being when James bit me. Maybe because I was also feeling the others injuries I had at that time or maybe because I had more venom running through me right now. Whatever the reason I knew it was worse. But it would be worth it in the long run. No pain no gain is what they always say.

I keep my lips sealed as I burned. I didn't want to scream. I refused to scream. I didn't want my Demetri to have to hear the pain I was in. I knew he was already feeling bad because he kept apologizing to me while he held me as I burned. The feel of his cold skin next to mine help, helped to ground me.

He kept whispering for me to remember him, remember my new family and how much they cared for me. How excited they all were that I was finally becoming like them. How amazing I was going to be. Over and over he reported these things and I held on to them. I didn't want to forget anything from the time I had with them while I was human.

However, it seems I was going to retain my memories or the Cullen's. Or at least my anger for them stayed during my burning and how I couldn't wait to see them again the bastards. Well I didn't hate all of them. Jasper was still cool in my mind since I didn't blame him for anything and Rose never gave me false hope like the others did. She was always forward in her dislike and I respected her for that. The others had some explaining to do to stop me from killing them or having my mate help. Edward I will never forgive and I can't wait to fuck him up.

I could hear the others coming in and out to check on me. Aro was amazed that I had yet to scream. Showing to him that I was indeed going to be powerful. At least in his opinion.

After what seemed like forever the fire started blazing super hot and with a loud thump I felt my heart give out and stop beating. I stayed still just to make sure it was over and when I heard my mate's voice telling me I could open my eyes I did and was amazed at what I saw.

Demetri's POV

She was so strong. My Bella. She never once screamed like everyone else does. She moaned and whimpered a few times and arched her back but she never screamed. It shocked us all. She was most definitely strong enough to be mine.

I stayed by her the whole time just as I promised her I would. I held her and talked her through it. Something a lot of us never had during our change. My maker had left me to burn in the woods alone before coming to collect me days later and I always hated him for the coldness in which he turned me. That was why I was able to leave him so easily and come to Aro. The rumors were that Aro made me feel loyal using Chelsea but that was not true. I stay because I wanted to be here and now I'd had Bella at my side and I could never ask for anything more than that. True happiness I had finally found in her and I'd die before I let anyone take her from me.

After three days her heart finally gave out and I left her side to stand back knowing her emotions would be running very high when she first woke. She would be confused and violent and wouldn't know who I was at first.

"You can open your eyes Tesoro." I told her and she snapped her bright red eyes open, letting them dart all around the room. She jumped up and growled crouching for an attack once she saw someone else was in the room with her. Chuckling I let her growl her little dead heart out smirking at her. She was stunning. Her hair was longer and fuller, her skin paler, eyes red, lips deep red and her body had filled out with curves in all the right places. Oh yeah immortality suited her very, very well.

"calm yourself." I told her and I saw her about to pounce. Moving quickly with the skill I had I had her back against the wall, arms and body pinned before she would move to attack. Growling I got her attention and she new who was the dominate one here.

"Calm yourself Tesoro. You know who I am." I told her and the nick name seemed to snap her out of her blood lust anger and she tilted her head to the side sniffing me. I allowed her hands to be free and she brought one up to my face and cupped my cheek.

"You. You are mine." She stated when she would smell me on her and I nodded bending to kiss the claim mark I left on her neck and she purred.

"Yes and you are mine. My mate. Welcome to your new life beautiful." I said and she pulled me into a deed passion filled kiss that went on far longer than would have if she was still human.

Knowing she needed to feed before we did anything else I pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"I'm so sorry I tried to attack you." she apologized and I just smiled at her.

"No harm done piccolo. I knew it would happen. Now I think you need to see yourself." I told her and pulled her over towards the big mirror hanging on the closet door. She gasp as she looked at herself. And I knew she was happy with the new look. She never did see herself clearly as a human but now her beauty rivaled any vampire I had ever seen.

When I saw her clutch her throat I knew she needed to feed.

"Come my mate. Let's get you feed." I told her and she nodded taking my hand I lead her to an empty room down the hall were the Human's Jane had brought for her were staying. Opening the door Bella's eyes widened and she growled in hunger and I gave her a nod and she took off. Plunging her teeth into the first human's neck, blood going everywhere she drank quickly before moving on. After 5 humans had been drained violently I might add, she stood back licking her lips and that move hand my pants tightening. She was sexy even covered in blood.

"I think I made a mess." She said and I chuckled.

"You'll learn to feed neater as you go on. All newborns are like this don't fret. You look very hot though like that. We should head back to ours rooms and get you cleaned up." I said suggestively and she was in my arms, legs around my waist kissing me before I could even register it.

Oh yeah. My mate was hot, strong and very wonton all for me. My life was good.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Demetri POV

It took a minute to get back to our room since Bella was latched onto my mouth or neck and caused me to press her in the wall several times on the way back in order to get myself under control. She had a way of making me forget everything when she was touching me like this and her hunger for me was just as insatiable as her hunger for blood. But I wasn't complaining. It was fucking hot as hell.

"Shower Tesoro." I mumbled with a groan as she nibbled on my neck and I knew she wanted to mark me there. It was a natural reaction to want to make sure all others knew your mate was taken.

"Together." She panted out and I swiftly carried her into the large bath and turned on the shower. Letting her slide to the floor I quickly undressed the both of us, throwing her bloody clothes in the trash and shoving her against the shower wall, covering her body with mine.

"Ugh. I feel." She said but stopped when I distracted her by licking my bite mark on her neck. Newborns were so easily distracted.

"Yes. Pet tell me what you feel." I told her and she groaned.

"Like I can't get enough of you. Is that normal?" She ask and I chuckled.

"Oh yeah." I told her and gasp when she used her new strength to spin us around and shove me into the wall. Rasiing my brow to her I gave her a smirk.

"I want to try something, please." She said and I nodded my consent and moaned loudly when she dropped to her knees and took me in her mouth in one swallow.

"Son of a bitch." I yelled out cracking the shower wall when I slammed my fist against it as pleasure shot up my spine.

I looked down and she was smiling around my dick, looking up at me and I groaned sliding a hand into her hair to guide her movements. When I tighten her hair alittle in my hands and pulled she moaned loudly and I cursed at how good it felt. So my Bella likes when I'm dominate. Good.

"That's it baby. Yeah just like that. Fuck" I told her and I groaned as I shot my seed into her mouth and she moaned at the taste. Panting I pulled her back to me, picked her up slammed into her just as her back hit the shower wall again. We'd need to have it fixed after this.

"shit." She cussed gripping my shoulders tightly as we matched each other in strokes desperately wanting release.

She came seconds later licking my neck and I tilted my head to give her access.

"Go ahead." I told her and she bite hard into my neck, marking me as hers letting her Venom mix with mine and pulling another orgasm from me quickly.

She licked the wound, purring in content like a kitten as we came down from our high.

"Come pet. We need to get cleaned and go see everyone else. There dying to meet the new you." I told her and she nodded before we washed each other and dressed making our way to the throne room where I knew everyone was waiting for us to emerge from the room.

"Bout fucking time. Damn." Felix said as we entered and I rolled my eyes at him. Bella flinched alittle when she saw how everyone was staring at her and I pulled her to me in comfort.

"Oh Bella you look so good." Heidi said breaking the silence and Bella relaxed some returning her hug and hugging Jane after. The men were smart and didn't touch her knowing I'd kill them it they did. It was too soon after mating for me to see her be touched by another man. I allowed Aro a moment to see if he could get a read on her yet and he couldn't so I pulled her back to me.

"Immortality suits you very well, Bella." Caius told her lookig her up and down and she nodded thanks to him. I gave him a warning glare to keep his perverted hands off and he just rolled his eyes at me but nodded his understanding.

"How do you feel?" Aro ask her and she smiled at him.

"Amazing! I can't believe it. It's great." She said before darting away from me and appearing in front of Felix with her hand held out and he looked at her confused.

"You still owe me 100 bucks." She said and I howled with laughter as he grumbled that he hoped she would have forgotten that before handing her the money and she came back to my side jumping on my back.

"Training time." She cheered and we all laughed at how care free and excited about everything she was, it was nice to have a new personality as refreshing as hers around. She was far more controlled then most newborns, which was also nice.

Her first month as a Newborn seemed to fly by. She picked up fighting quickly and was able to pin me several times using her strength to her advantage.

We also discovered her power one day during training with everyone. Felix had tried to attack her by surprise and she sent him flying across the room with her shield.

After that I spent hours every day with her training and testing out her shield. It was actually very powerful. Not only could she shield herself and others from attacks and gifts but she could use it to wrap around objects or people as a form of attack even able to rip them apart with just a thought of it once she had them in her shield.

She tried that out on a lover level guard member that we found was betraying us to the Romanians. She ask to try it out and we were surprised at how she was able to tear him apart painfully. Aro was most pleased and Bella was so happy. She said she hoped to have a gift that would make her useful. She was tired of feeling weak as a human and unable to help but now she was just as strong as Jane, Alec or myself.

Today we were practicing again when Heidi came in.

"The masters want to see everyone in the throne room please." She said going over towards Felix who picked her up and slung her in his arms like she loved him to do.

Once we arrived I could tell this was a business call not family meeting.

"We have word on the Cullen's whereabouts. As well as the Red head." Aro said before pointing to Santiago who had been on assignment, spying.

"The Red Head has been staying in Washington. I think she still thinks Bella is living there and has been creating a newborn army in Seattle. She has only created a handful of Newborns but there raging ramped in the city. The Cullen's are still in Alaska at the moment but I heard when I was spying on them that they know of what the Red Head is doing and are planning a trip to Seattle to stop her before we get wind of it." He reported and Aro nodded.

"I think it's time the Cullen's are brought here for their punishment Aro." Caius said and Bella nodded along with him bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, excited. She wanted that too.

"Yes your right. Demetri. You take Felix, Jane, Alec, Santiago and Bella with you. Capture the Red Head Victoria and send Santiago back with her, will put her in the dungeons until you all return. The rest of you head to Alaska after the Newborns are taking care of. Bring the Cullen's back. By force if you have to." Aro ordered and we nodded. Oh we were all ready for this.

Once we were dressed in our black cloaks we took the private jet to Seattle where I would track down Victoria and we would capture her and dispatch her Newborns. Then we would head to Alaska for a reunion with the Cullen's.

Since Bella keeps us all within her shield at all times when were out of the castle or when she feels we may be in danger the Pixie bitch will never know were coming and good old Edward won't be able to hear us coming first. It will be a complete surprise and I was looking forward to it. I could tell so was Bella. She couldnt sit still for nothing. She was ready for this.

But first. Victoria.


	16. Chapter 16

**2nd update today. Make sure to ready chapter 15 first. enjoy**.

Chapter 16

Bella POV

"Pathetic." Jane commented as we stood on top of a building in Seattle watching about 10 Newborns fight amongst themselves while Victoria and another young male tried to settle them down. I agreed with Jane. They were pathetic.

"Is that how I should be acting as a newborn?" I ask Demetri who was standing by me. He snorted before kissing my hand in affection. Making me shiver.

"I would never let you get like that. That is the product of a poor sire. She cares nothing for them. They are disposable to her and that is why they act like savages." He told me and I nodded turning my bright red eyes towards the fighting vampires.

Due to my shield Victoria had no way of knowing we were there. I had our sounds and scents shielded from her which is why we literally were feet from them and she didn't even know.

"Let's get this over with then. Bella Drop your shield around all of them so they can't run." Demetri told me and I nodded pushing my shield out in a dome like shape around Victoria and all her newborns. If they tried to run they'd bounce off my shield.

We dropped to the ground one by one and surrounded them. Demetri always kept me at his side saying he needed to know I was close when there was danger around.

The moment they saw us Victoria tried bolting but my shield prevented her from escaping and Felix had her in his grip and on her knees quickly. Demetri ripped apart her companion while the rest of us worked on the newborns.

I had to admit I had a blast tearing them up and dumping them into the fire Santiago started. I loved having this power over others. Once they were all gone Demetri walked towards Victoria.

"Victoria. You are hear by summoned to the Volturi to stand trial for creating a newborn army and alerting humans to our presence." He told her and she flinched in fear.

"I only did it to take out the filthy Cullen's and there human pet. It's their fault I lost my James." Victoria screeched and Demetri montioned me forward which I quickly went to him and lowered my hood. Victoria screamed in rage.

"YOU." she yelled trying to get free but Felix held her tightly.

"Not so human anymore am I." I purred and Demetri chuckled before grapping my hand and holding it, causing Victoria to frown.

"Bella is my mate not the Cullen boys. And she is a member of the Volturi and not to be touched. You are still to stand trial in front of the masters. Take her away." Demetri said and Santiago took a now knocked out Victoria thanks to Alec's power with him to the plane.

"Well that was fun." I said and Demetri gave me a sexy smirked that had my eyes darking with lust.

"Yes it was. Now off to your ex's house. It's time to confront them Tesoro." He told me and I nodded eagerly. I couldn't wait.

Demetri POV

We ran to Alaska quickly taking no time at all before we came upon a large log cabin that Santiago said was were the Cullen's were staying.

"Keep your shield on us at all times. If they look like they're going to run capture them." I told Bella and the others and they all nodded and I felt the comfort cloak of Bella's shield as she slid it in place over us.

Perching in the trees we observed the Cullen's waiting for the Text from the brothers that our other private Jet was ready in the airport of Alaska.

While we waited we were able to see inside the house very well due to all the lights they had on and the fact it was night time.

"There all there." Bella said and I saw her red eyes squinted in anger and she was holding herself back from attacking waiting for my order and I was proud of her for that.

We saw Carlisle and his wife Esme in the living room both reading. The big one Bella said was Emmett was playing a video game while Alice and Rose did their nails. Jasper the one Bella still liked was up in a room by himself reading and Edward was moping around in the music room playing the piano.

"Why are Jasper and Alice in separate rooms? That's not normal for mates." Felix questioned and the others nodded.

"They've always been like that. Never really together unless they had to be. I always thought it was weird too." Bella told us and I nodded.

"There probably not really mates then. Companions but not real mates." I replied before my phone buzzed.

_Planes ready. Aro._

"It's go time." I told them smirking and we dropped from the trees to the ground. Pulling our hoods up I made sure Bella was at my side as we moved towards the house; the Cullen's never knowing we were there.

When we reached the door I smirked at how they still didn't know we were there and I knocked loudly causing them to all jump and the women inside to gasp in shock.

"Who could that be? I never saw anyone coming. Edward." We could heard Alice whispering.

"I don't hear anything." He replied and I chuckled as I felt Carlisle come to the door and open it slowly peeking out, Bella was vibrating with anticipation and Jane held her hand quickly to calm her for a moment.

"Why Hello Carlisle." I said at his shocked face as I pushed open the door with my hand and we filed inside as the Cullen's all backed up to allow us to enter. We formed a half circle in the entryway Bella staying behind me so they wouldn't know she was there yet.

"Demetri. What. What brings you to our home tonight?" Carlisle ask as his wife stood behind him. Smirking I replied.

"We are here to bring you and your family to Volturi." I told them and they gasp.

"You've all been very naughty." Jane said in a sadistic glee and Felix crossed his large arms over his chest smiling. We were very intimidating that was for sure.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Carlisle said clearly scared. He glanced to Edward who shook his head. He couldn't hear anything. I felt Bella's nails in my back as she waiting for her queue and she needed my touch to keep her calm. I shifted slightly leaning back into her for comfort.

"Oh but I think you do. See it has come to our attention that you and your family have broken several laws and Master Aro is tired of giving you leeway Carlisle." I told him and he frowned.

"Are you denying that your first sired son didn't have a relationship with a human who you did not turn and left alone knowing of our existence?" I ask and they gasp in shock.

"How. How. What." Carlisle was speechless.

"How do you know that? And why can't I hear you?" Edward ask frusrated and we all chuckled. Glancing back at Bella I felt her slide her hand over the top of my shoulder and stand by my side.

"That would be because of me." she purred as she reached up with the other hand and slowly dropped her hood and looked up at her old Vampire family.

The loud gasp that echoed in the room at shock was noticeable and Bella gave them a wicked smirk. "Surprise. Miss me."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella POV

Oh my god. The look on their faces when I dropped my hood was fucking priceless. I could feel Demetri trying to hold back the laughter.

"Bella." Edward breathed in complete shock with a frown on his face. The others too were all looking me over and frowning when they got to my red eyes.

"Love. What did they do to you?" Edward ask stepping towards me only to me stopped by Demetri stepping in front of me. Carlisle stopped Edward from getting any closer.

"Keep your filthy fucking hands off my mate boy or you'll regret it." Demetri snarled dropping down in a crouch in front of me. And a thrill of desire shot through me at seeing him so protective.

"Bella?" Edward ask looking confused at why Demetri was protecting me. Putting my hand on Demetri's shoulder letting him relax back into a standing position but keeping contact between us at all times.

"As you can see Edward. Something's have changed since you fucking left me on the forest floor broken. You bastard." I spat at him and he flinched at my language.

"What is she talking about Edward?" Jasper's southern drawl filled the silence as he looked at Edward and then Alice. Both of which looked ashamed of themselves. The rest of their family also looking at them for answers and I started laughing at this.

"Look at this shit. Edward and I'm sure dear Alice too didn't tell their family how Edward took me to the woods and fucking crushed me. Told me he was done playing with me and that his family never gave a shit about me. How I was only a distraction for them to play with and it was time for them to move on to the next distraction, how I was only a toy. Isn't that right. Edward." I hissed and Edward flinched at the growls of rage he got from not only his family but my family as well.

"And they call us evil." Jane commented sneering at Edward and Alice who now stood alone as their family was so mad they had moved away from them. Jasper looked livid.

"We did it to protect Bella. She was in danger being around us. I left because I loved her and I wanted her to have a normal life. You've turned her into the very thing I was trying to prevent." Edward yelled in defense and I growled at him.

"My life was never yours to play with asshole. It was my decision on what I wanted not yours. You were my boyfriend not my fucking father. You never treated me like your girlfriend but like a child to keep locked away. Well I have news for you Edward. I was taking care of myself fine before you and your fucking family ruined my life." I told him.

"Imagine our surprise when we arrived in Forks a couple of months ago to check in on your family only to find a small human girl trashing your house in her anger at your departure. Well since she knew what we were we had to take her with us. Plus the fact that she was truly my mate all along was another reason we took to with us. She gladly told us everything she knew about your family and agreed to join us. She's only a month old but isn't she spectacular as a Vampire." Demetri said running his hand down my back in affection and I purred as I leaned into him, almost forgetting where I was until I saw Edward launch himself at Demetri.

Moving fast I slammed into Edward and pinned him to the wall by this throat causing him to gasp in shock that I would be able to hurt him. I closed my hand over his throat so hard he started gasping for air.

"Don't fucking think about ever attacking my family, especially my mate again, Edward. You had your chance and you fucked it up. I am not yours anymore and if you know what's good for you, you'll be a good little boy and do as we say. Maybe you'll live. Personally I hope I get to tear you to pieces and burn your ass for what you did to me." I hissed in his ear before tossing him back towards his family. None of them moving to help him, knowing they were screwed.

"Now if you would. We have a plane to catch. Fight us and you'll be arriving there in pieces." Demetri said smirking as he wrapped his arms back around me and pulled me to his side.

None of them moved at first until Jasper walked up to us scowling at Edward and Alice to my surprise.

"Jasper?" Alice gasp but he ignored her.

Demetri tensed, ready to attack if Jasper did anything but he just smiled at me.

"Bella. I had no idea Edward or Alice did anything like that to you. I am disgusted with them right now. I never wanted to leave you. After your birthday I took time to myself to try and get back under control only to find out the family had moved here. I followed and was told that you broke up with Edward because of what happened. I am truly sorry." he said and I nodded to him.

"I never blamed you Jasper. You only did what was in your nature to do. I completely understand that now. But you still need to come with us though. We are ordered to bring you all back." I told him and he nodded stepping to the side and standing with us as we waited to see what the rest of their family will do.

One by one they reluctantly agreed to come with us. Edward tried to run but Jane had his ass on the ground in pain before he could leave the room and then he agreed to go quietly.

Arriving at the Airport took little time. As we reached the plane the smell of human had me pausing.

"What's the matter Tesoro." Demetri ask when he felt me tense, everyone looking at me now.

Moving my eyes to Demetri he must have seen how black they were now and he nodded.

"She's hungry. Get them on board will be them shortly." Demetri ordered before taking my hand and walking with me over towards the hanger where the smell of human was coming from.

After a quick snack we finally boarded the plane that a lower lever guard member was flying. As we sat down Jane chuckled.

"got a little blood there sister dear." She teased and I wipe the drop of blood off my lip and smiled.

"Opps." I shrugged and rolled my eyes at the look on Edwards face. He was disappointed that I drank from humans.

"How can you drink from Human's Bella." Alice ask and I groaned.

"Cause there yummy." I said sarcastically and my family laughed at the pout on her face and Jasper and Emmett chuckled.

Maybe all the Cullen's weren't so bad but Edward and Alice are still on my shit list. That would never change.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

*thanks to everyone who loves this story. I am having fun writing it as well. And to all of you who have requested that I don't hurt Jasper. Never fear. Jasper is my favorite character in the books and movies and I could never write a story that would harm him, so he will be safe don't worry. Thanks for reading. Felicia.*

Demetri POV

The ride back to Italy was rather annoying actually. Most of the Cullen's were ok. They sat quietly and didn't speak unless spoken too. Bella chatted a little with Jasper, Emmett and his blonde mate Rosalie. Jasper and Jane kept giving each other strange looks that I would question her about later. Carlisle and his mate stay silent but kept giving Bella sad looks that were getting on her nerves, the little pixie bitch kept trying to get Bella's attention but she ignored her and Edward, well let's just say I wanted to open the air plane door and toss his ass out of it.

"Bella. Please talk to us." He pleaded again for what seemed like the 100th time. I shared a look with Felix and we both had the same annoyed look in our eyes. He was pushing it.

I chuckled when Bella rolled her eyes from behind her book but I could feel the tension in her body. She was trying to control her urge to jump him and rip him apart. Knowing even as controlled as she was she was still a newborn and she had a very short temper and Aro would not be happy if she killed him before he could stand trial.

"You need to relax Tesoro." I purred into her ear and moved to kiss her neck. She smiled and I saw Jasper shift uncomfortably, he must be feeling the lust rolling of my little mate. She was insatiable.

A low growl from Edward showed that even though Bella wouldn't let him read my thoughts he knew exactly where they were going and I smirked as I ran my hand up her leg and inside her thigh.

"Planning on helping me out with that." She ask with a cheeky grin. Nodding I stood and pulled her down the aisle, past the Cullen's and into the back of the plane where the bed was and closed the door. Time to help my little kitten relax.

An hour later as I felt the plane starting to descend Bella and I walked back out to our seats fixing our clothes. I wanted that boy to know who her ass belong too and who made her scream and by the look on his face I knew he heard every moan she made and it was eating his ass up. Good.

"Feel better?" Jane ask Bella with a smirk. Bella gave her a wink before picking back up her book and ignoring the looks from all the Cullen's. Bella was defiantly a completely different person then they were use to.

When we arrived in Volturi the Cullen's had no choice but to follow us down the darken hallways towards the throne room. When we got there the brothers were waiting and eager. I felt Bella quickly slide her shield over them and they all gave her a smile in thanks. I also noticed the Red head was there and being held down by Santiago.

"Welcome back. No problems I take it?" Aro ask me as I shook me head.

"Very little." I told him and allowed him to read my thoughts. He chuckled at how Bella handled Edward before I took my place back beside Bella.

"Carlisle. I never wanted to see you standing before me like this old friend. I find myself very disappointed in you." Aro told him and he bowed his head in shame. He knew he had screwed up by not controlling his coven better. Caius however snorted.

"I actually always knew this day would come." He said and Bella shot him a smirk and he wink at her. He really was found of her, so was his mate they just loved Bella's fresh personality.

"But before I get to you and your coven Carlisle I must clean up the rest of the mess you left behind." Aro told him before descending the stairs and walking over towards Victoria. Felix was now there and forced the little bitch to hold her hand out for Aro to read her.

After about 10 minutes of reading he tossed her hand away in disgust.

"You my dear are one evil little bitch. The things in your mind that you had planned for out Bella are disgusting even to me and for what. For a male vampire that was not your true mate, that only used you and was stupid enough to try and take on a larger coven then your own. What a waste." He sneered down at her and every growled lowly at the thought of what she wanted to do to Bella, even the Cullen's were mad.

"Bella dear. Since it's you Victoria was planning to hurt why don't you show her what you can do, hum." Aro ask and she smiled wickedly. She kissed me quickly before darting over to stand in front of Aro's seat where he had returned to watch. The Cullen's stood back and stared in awe as my mate stuck her tongue out at Victoria who hissed at her in anger. Bella them wrapped her shield around the stupid bitch and waved Felix and Santiago out of the way from danger. They backed up quickly as Victoria rose into the air, arms and legs stretched out wide.

Bella held her there for a moment to build suspense and then swiped her hand through the air quickly and Victoria let out a ear piercing scream as her body was ripped into pieces and tossed into the fire place off to the right. Bella smiled when the three brothers clapped loudly at the display before hopping back over towards me and I wrapped my arms around my mate. She was amazing.

"Now then. To the other matter at hand." Aro said before motioning for the Cullen's to come forward.

After Bella's little display they were all visibly shaken by the danger they were in and they slowly shuffled forward to find out what their fate will be.


End file.
